Slumber Party
by Gum Gum11
Summary: All Hinata wanted was revenge. But gained something much more. SasuHina towards the end.


**My first lemony One-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hold still Hinata!" Hanabi yelled trying to do her sister's hair. "Hanabi, its just a slumber party. Why do we need to do our hair?" Hinata squealed trying not to move and upset Hanabi.<p>

"it's a party, and we have to look our best at a party! The Hyuga women are beautiful!" Hanabi said while pumping her fist in the air. 'We?' Hinata thought. She was never as confident as her younger sister, but the fact that she said that made her believe it was true for a moment.

Because of her sister, she was able to stop her stuttering. She also didn't get as embarrassed so her blushing subsided too. But what her sister couldn't fix was her absolute nervousness around her beloved blonde.

She was still madly in love with Naruto but still couldn't confess her feelings. She knew it was quite obvious and everyone knew except him. Hinata sighed as she tuned back in to what Hanabi was saying. Something about going shopping for the party.

"Hinata, we need to get you some new pj's. I won't allow you to wear these baggy pants and oversized t-shirt!" Hanabi said dropping the said clothes into a hamper. She was done with Hinata's hair, and was moving on to her clothes which made Hinata most nervous.

She knew her sister would go through her clothes in a matter of time…

"We're going to the mall right now. Get dressed!" before Hinata could object, Hanabi was already out of the room.

Hinata sighed and walked over to her closet. "My clothes aren't that bad.."

* * *

><p>"Father we're going to the mall."<p>

"Is it for this party you and Hinata are attending?"

"Yes! We need new clothes and accessories!"

"Fine then. Hanabi, do not spend too much like you did the last time. Hinata, watch over your sister at this party.

I don't want you to lose sight of her."

"Hai, father.. "

As they walked out of their father's study, Hanabi was already in Hinata's car. It was her 18th birthday gift from her father. It was a lilac purple benz slr. She was in love with it as soon as she saw it in their driveway. Hinata and her father's relationship wasn't great, but that was proof that he loved her.

"Do you want me to call the girls so they can come with us?"

"No! I want your outfit to be a surprise sis!"

As they pulled up at the mall's parking lot, Hinata knew that this was going to take the rest of the day. She knew what she would want, comfortable clothes. But, Hanabi would dress her in something too reveling, short, and not comfortable. She didn't know why Hanabi had so much power over her but she did, and allowed it to happen.

"Hinata, lets see what Victoria Secret has."

"Hanabi! You don't expect me to wear that stuff!" she said with horror.

"Yes now come on! We don't have all day. We have to get our mani pedi's later!"

she said laced with annoyance.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I let you talk me into buying this." while rubbing her temples Hinata couldn't believe what went on in that store. She was considering never coming back to this mall again after that. "Oh you're overreacting! That stuff isn't that bad!"<p>

"I don't wear…this." she sounded defeated. She couldn't fight with her sister much longer.

"Whatever, you're going to look great! Lets go home so we can get ready." and with that the Hyuga sisters were on their way home to go change and get ready for the slumber party.

* * *

><p>When the girls got home, they ran upstairs to their rooms to hide the bags from their father and cousin Neji. Hinata knew if she got caught she wouldn't be allowed to go or take Hanabi at that. She took the articles of clothing out of the pink striped bag, she almost shivered when they touched her finger tips. Hanabi had talked her into getting a new bra and thong set which were white with purple lacing.<p>

She almost had a nervous breakdown in the store when Hanabi lectured her about being sexy. But, Hinata was thankful that she let her buy her own pj's to cover up in. She bought a pair of lilac purple boxer shorts with a white tank top that showed her very busty chest.

She wasn't comfortable but she thought Hanabi would be okay with her compromise which she was. Hanabi had bought the same underwear set, but instead hers were white and green.

She also bought a mint green sleep shirt that was rather tight then loose showing off the curves she had for a 16 year old. Just when Hanabi was admiring herself in the mirror, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!"

"Hanabi we should get going its almost time for the party to start."

"Okay sis, lets go then."

They walked down the stairs and said goodbye to their father, just when they were exiting the front door, Neji stopped them.

"See you soon Hinata, Hanabi."

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?"

"You didn't hear? Ino has just invited all of the guys to the party as well."

"WHAT!" the Hyuga women said in unison. Hinata was prettified, Hanabi on the other hand just got more excited. "Does father know?" Hinata asked her laughing cousin. "Yes and no. He knows I'm attending a slumber party as well. He just doesn't know that we all are going to the same one."

"Good job Neji! So we will see you soon enough. Come Hinata lets get going."

"Ri-right see you later Nii-san." they waved to their cousin and hopped into the car. 'The boys are going which means, Naruto will be there. If Naruto is there he will be in his pj's. 'Don't most boys wear just their boxers?' she blushed a dangerous red thinking about Naruto in just his boxers.

They pulled up to Ino's house and heard loud music beaming from the inside."This is going to be wicked!" Hanabi said stepping out of the car. "Hinata! Get a move on it!"

"O-okay!" Hinata got out of the car and walked up to the front door. She knocked on the door to wait for someone to answer. Whatever insecurities she had, she had to get rid of them and let loose tonight. If Naruto was here she wanted to impress him, she wanted to make him finally notice her.

"Hey! Hinata Hanabi! Finally you guys are here! Hey everyone Hinata and Hanabi is here!" Everyone waved to them and Hanabi jumped in and started yelling hellos. Hinata smiled and walked into the living to see all of their friend were here already with a bunch of people she didn't know.

Tenten was talking to Lee about something in the corner,

Kiba was drinking a beer talking to Shino and Sai,

Choji was by the snack table,

Shikamaru was talking with Gaara and Temari,

Kankuro and Konohamaru were checking out everyone,

Sasuke was sitting at a table not talking to anyone,

and Sakura was on Naruto's lap kissing.

Wait.

What?

* * *

><p>It was 2 hours into the party and Hinata was yet to be with the rest of the gang.<p>

"Hey Hanabi?"

"What is it?"

"Where is your sister?"

"Come to think of it, I don't really know. Maybe I'll look for her. I'll be back Konohamaru." and with that Hanabi went off looking for her sister. She tried every door in the house but no luck. She returned back to where everyone were and sighed. 'Hinata didn't return yet. I wonder where she is and why she's not down here?'

"Hey Ino!"

"What is it Hanabi?"

"Hinata is missing, this is your house you must know where she is."

"Well, she might be in the basement. Lets go down and look. SHIKAMARU! WATCH EVERYONE UNTIL I COME BACK!"

"You're such a troublesome woman, Ino."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing…"

Hanabi then followed Ino to her basement. It would have been a lot easier getting there if there weren't so many people in the way. When Ino opened her basement door they walked down the stairs and was greeted with sobs. Hanabi then pushed pass Ino and starting looking for her sister through the darkness.

Ino then led Hanabi to a room in the basement where they found Hinata on a bed crying. Her eyes and nose were puffy pink, tears stained her face, and her body was trembling. Ino looked back at Hanabi who was clenching her fist at her sides.

Ino walked towards Hinata and sat down next to her. "Hey Hime what's wrong?" Hinata's head then shot up at the sound of her nickname. She knew only a few people called her that because she would soon take her father's place at head of the family company.

'He used to call me that too.' she thought in a sigh and leaned on Ino's shoulder.

"It was suppose to be my night, Ino. I was finally going to confess my love to him. I actually believed he might return my feelings. How foolish. I should have known he still loved Sakura."

Hanabi who was still standing, eased her fist and her face grew softer. She never wanted this to happen and Naruto was going to pay when they got back upstairs.

"Hinata, you know Naruto is the biggest Dobe!"

"Yea sis, he's not worth your tears. You should come back and enjoy the party."

"Yea! If you want I can get the guys to beat him up!"

"No, no that's alright. Thanks girls."

"Hinata, come back upstairs we'll make this night turn around for the better! Lets take a dip in my pool I hope you brought a bathing suit!"

"N-no I didn't…"

"No sweat! I got an extra in my room lets go."

"I think that's what you need too a nice swim. Come on sis!" Hanabi said sticking her hand out for Hinata to grab it. She hesitated at first, then she realized that her two best friends were right.

She loved the water and it always seemed to smooth her stress. So, the three girls walked up the stairs to the ground level of Ino's house. Hinata looked around and noticed she didn't say hi to anyone. She ran to the basement as soon as she saw Naruto..

'No. I won't think about it. If he's happy with her then I will have to move on.' having a little more confidences as before, she tugged on her sister's hand hoping she'd let go. When Hanabi felt the tug she turned around to see Hinata with a smile.

Confused she let go to see what her older sister wanted.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to say hi to everyone."

"Okay we'll be right here." Hinata turned to walk towards the group and she was finally noticed by Kiba.

"Hime! Where have you been?"

"Gomen, Kiba. Hello everyone." she said with a polite smile and waved. Everyone said waved and said hello. Tenten and Temari came up to her for a hug, Gaara, Kankuro, Sai came to kiss her on the hand, Neji gave them all a death look, Lee gave her "The power of youth" wink, smile and thumb up.

Sasuke and Shino just shook their heads in acknowledgment, and Sakura wasn't paying attention because she was trying to get Sasuke's attention. Naruto ran up to Hinata which scared her a little.

"Hinata! I missed you! Do you want to come sit with me?"

Hinata's head was spinning around in a confused state. All she managed to say was "No Naruto." and silently walk away. Everyone's mouth dropped open and turned to see Naruto's reaction.

He just smiled and scratched the back of his head because he felt everyone's eyes on him. "That was weird" Kiba said breaking the silence. "I wonder what's gotten into Hinata?" Tenten said asking particularly no one.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, 'Finally.' he thought.

* * *

><p>Hinata finally made her way upstairs to Ino's room with Ino and Hanabi. She sat on the bed next to Hanabi while Ino searched her draws. "Here it is! I think you will look awesome in this Hinata!" At the sight of the bathing suit, Hinata fell over on the bed.<p>

Hanabi was excited enough for both of them.

"I-I don't think I ca-can wear that Ino."

"Sure you can! It's not like it's a bikini!"

"Demo, its too revealing.. "

"Its not! Now stop fussing and put it on while Hanabi and I put on ours." Ino threw the monokini at Hinata and walked out with Hanabi. Hinata looked at the bathing suit once more and sighed. "This is not my style at all. Everyone will be looking at me." as soon as she spoke it she realized.

'Everyone will be looking at me. Everyone including Naruto.'

She soon devised in that instance, a 3 point plan to make Naruto jealous. It wasn't like Hinata to think of something like that. That was more like Hanabi or Ino then herself. But her broken heart was consumed with jealousy and pain she wanted him to feel what she felt.

She thanked Hanabi for making her get that bra and thong set as she put the first part into action. She slipped into the bathing suit and waited for the girls to return. Once they did Hinata asked for the unthinkable,

"Hey Ino, can you get me a beer?"

* * *

><p>"You said what now?"<p>

"Excuse me?" Hanabi and Ino looked at Hinata with such confusion.

"I have a plan guys, and the only way it'll work is if I'm drunk. I could never pull this off sober."

"Sure I'm in!"

"Count me in too! Whatever you need sis we're there." Hanabi said so proudly. Hinata told them her plan, Ino and Hanabi grinning evilly as she explained.

"This sounds like something I would come up with."

"Yea, but your plans never work Ino." Hinata laughed at the scene in front of her. She always knew she could count on these two, no matter the cost.

"Okay so let's go downstairs. Ino, Hanabi you know what to do."

"Hai!" the two said as they made their way out of Ino's room, and into the backyard where the pool was. Sitting around the pool were people only Ino recognized, but the others Hinata and Hanabi knew.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were gather around talking about something funny apparently. Before Hinata stepped out of the sliding doors, Ino casually gave her a drink.

"Did Nii-san see you?"

"Of course not. SHIKAMARU! I'LL BE BACK! MAKE SURE NO ONE THROWS UP!"

"Whatever."

The three girls made their way to the pool, who were noticed by Sakura first.

"H-hey guys. Wha-what are you doi-doing out here?" Sakura seemed nervous and they all knew why. Ino was the first to speak,"Did you forget Billboard that this is _my _house?" then Hanabi to add "We wanted to take a dip I hope that's alright with you."

Hinata opened her can and took a rather large gulp. She knew she couldn't be sassy sober. So she waited until the booze decided to take her body completely.

She chugged the remaining and opened the next. She would regret this, of course but at least she could finally come out of her shell. Being the light weight that she is, it didn't take long before the effects started.

"Yoohoo! Boys over here!" Hinata called out in a rather seductive tone. The three boys turned around and started walking towards her without thinking. Naruto had a grin on his face, Sai was smiling and Sasuke held no emotion on his face.

"Hey Hime! I thought you might have been mad at me about something." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Of course not Naruto, why would I be mad at you?" she responded laced with sarcasm. Naruto gave her a nervous laugh and sighed.

Sakura noticed Hinata was a bit off, "Hey, um Hinata? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm better then ever Sakura, why do you ask?"

"Well, you seem different somehow."

That's when Hinata walked up to Sakura, and whispered in her ear,

"You mean I'm not gushing over Naruto? Waiting for you to take the only man I've ever loved? Just to dump him and try desperately to have Sasuke's attention?"

"Hina…" Sakura whispered. She didn't have to be specific, she knew what she was referring to.

"Sakura, don't apologize. I feel better knowing that the love of my life is happy with you. But, just look over there Sakura, notice anything? They're all looking at _me _and I've set my sights on Sasuke. He's the perfect person to destroy you and Naruto. I've already come up with a perfect plan. You can't do anything to stop it because everyone will believe sweet, innocent, Hinata Hyuga."

She licked her lips and pulled away from Sakura's ear. Sakura, now a nervous wreak was trying hard to contain her tears. Hinata walked back over to Hanabi, Ino and the guys when Hanabi spoke up first,

"Hinata! I think it's time to go back inside its getting cool." Hanabi said winking at her sister. Hinata nodded and started walking to the sliding doors. Her, well rather Ino's purple monokini was hugging her in all the right places.

There were straps coming across her stomach, and crisscross strings right near her bust. That looked like they would pop from the tight space. The guys who couldn't quit staring at her we're close to nose bleeds as Hinata walked pass them.

'Phase one, complete' as she high fived her sister and Ino giggled. Sakura looked on in an amazement at the "Hinata" she saw. 'She's so hurt, that's why she's acting this way. I can never forgive myself.'

* * *

><p>Kiba was the first to notice Hinata when she walked inside, "Hime! When did you get so sexy?" which earned him a slap in the back of his head from Neji.<p>

"I don't know Kiba. But thanks for noticing." She giggled and took another beer from the cooler.

"Hinata, should you be drinking so much?" Neji said with concern.

"Oh Neji she'll be fine!" Hanabi said sitting on the couch next to her boyfriend.

"Hey you guys I have a great idea! Let's play spin the bottle!" Ino said sitting down on the floor. She motioned Choji and Shikamaru to sit next to her. When Sakura, Sasuke Sai, and Naruto entered is when Tenten spun the bottle. When the bottle stopped it landed on Shino.

"Hey Shino I hope you don't…" Tenten was cut off bye the lips of Shino. Everyone was shocked he would make a move.

"Now that that's over with." Shino said and spun. In a few rounds of spin the bottle Hinata had strangely ended up kissing Kiba and Sai 3 times each. Her plan was never going to work now.

It was Sasuke's turn and he was annoyed that he ended up kissing Ino and Sakura for most of his turns. He spins and Hinata watches carefully as she stares at the bottle staring back at her. She smirks inwardly and takes another sip of her 4th beer.

'Finally.' she thought as she turns to Sasuke who was already smirking at her.

"Hinata, don't enjoy this too much."

"Sasuke you've been asking for it all night." at that, they both lean over to kiss each other. She realized that Sasuke was kissing her a little bit too long but did nothing to pull away.

"Oye, you two should get a room." Ino said trying to hide the amusement in her voice. Hanabi looked over to what Ino was looking at and started rolling on the floor laughing. Everyone else was confused but two people weren't confused at Hinata and Sasuke's actions.

Naruto looked pissed off, as if he wanted Sasuke's head.

Sakura was on the verge of tears watching the display.

"Sasuke, I think we should take Ino's advice."

"My thoughts exactly."

Hinata gets up, grabs Sasuke's hand and leads him upstairs to Ino's bedroom. As they're walking up the stairs, Hinata winks at Ino and Hanabi. Hanabi then sits up and mouth the words "Phase two, complete" to Hinata who had her free hand covering her mouth to hide her giggles.

* * *

><p>When they got inside she locked the door and turned to Sasuke who was sitting on Ino's bed.<p>

"Sasuke" Hinata said in her most sexiest voice.

"Hinata, I know what you're doing."

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks. How did he figure it out so quickly?

"I know you're trying to make Naruto and Sakura jealous by using me."

she almost fell over with guilt. She was starting to sober up and that wasn't good. Not when she was so close to her goal.

"Sasuke, what do you want…from this?"

he must have not been expecting that because his face showed it. He regained his composure fast and rose from the bed. Hinata, walking backwards until she hit a wall was being held down by Sasuke.

"I want, you." as he locked his lips with hers grabbing her arms a pulling them up above her head. She let into the kiss feeling her lust for Sasuke take over. He eventually let her arms free when she decided to put them around his neck.

He instead put his hands on her legs pulling them up as she wrapped them around him. He trailed kisses along her jaw line and further down her neck. She bit her bottom lip stifling her soft moans. Sasuke wanted to taste more of her so he slipped his hands on the clasp of her bathing suit.

She grabbed his hands which he showed displeasure from. "Sasuke, you don't care if I was using you?" Hinata asked a little concerned. He knew all about her plan, why didn't he expose her? She could play innocent but she knew Sasuke was more persuasive then her when it came to their friends.

"No."

"Sasuke.."

"I didn't see the point in waiting for that dobe to realize you when you didn't realize someone was watching you."

She looked at him in shock. 'So that's it. He likes me. As much as I liked Naruto.'

"Sasuke, show me what, what Naruto never could. Prove to me I made the wrong choice."

and with that Sasuke plunged his lips on to hers. More passionate then lust almost like, 'Love.' He continued where he left off and unhooked her clasp to her bathing suit revealing her perky, bouncy breast.

He took no time and took one into his mouth. He bite her nipple softly and licked it to ease the sting. She let out her moans this time filling the room.

Sasuke smirked and started paying attention to her other breast. After he was done he walked Hinata over to the king size bed and pushed her down once they reached it. He knelled at the edge of the bed and helped Hinata slip off the bathing suit.

Revealing her naked body to him. He looked up at her who was smiling at him to continue. He took her hint and opened her legs wider for better access. He licked her inner thigh getting closer and closer to Hinata's womanhood.

Her breathing was getting out of control and she tried not to jerk around from the sensation of Sasuke's tongue. When she felt the heat of his breath encasing her, she let out a sharp scream of pleasure.

He dug in and out of her hitting her G spot every time. He was rewarded with her moans and screams for more and more.

"Sasuke! I'm so close!" she managed to say to him. He smirked and put three of his fingers inside of her, thrusting in harder. She arched her back and her legs started twitching as her sweet juices leaked into Sasuke's willing mouth.

He licked up all of it and stood up, starting to unbutton his shirt. She watched him and couldn't help the tight feeling in her stomach from his gaze.

'His eyes hold so much emotion.' He climbed on top of her and she reached down for his pants. He complied and as she slipped them down he took them off. Now both of them were completely naked, looking at each other.

"Hinata, I…I love you." Sasuke said with a genuine smile plastered on his face. She looked up at him giving him her own smile

"I never felt like this before. I feel, loved. Thank you Sasuke. I think I can learn to love you."

she said pulling him into a kiss. The kiss lasted longer then expected but Hinata felt as if her entire body would melt at the contact. Sasuke's kisses would forever do this to her. He broke the kiss yet again and decided to open Hinata's legs with his knee.

When he positioned himself just right, he banged into her with full force, causing her to scream his name at the top of her lungs. This only made Sasuke more turned on and let out a low growl.

He was pounding into Hinata as fast and as hard as he could. He held her legs up and she wrapped them around his neck. He bit her calf and sucked at it while she dug her nails into his hips.

He let her name leave his lips as she dug in her nails harder. Sasuke almost at his limit, started thrusting into her as hard as he could. Her walls feeling tight, wet and warm around his member.

"SASUKE!" she said as she arched her back for a second time and let her juices erupt.

"HINATA!" he yelled almost as loud as he returned the favor and erupted inside of her. As soon as he was done he dropped down next to Hinata, eyes closed. When she was sure he was sleep, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Sasuke, thank you… for everything."

"You know there's a better way of thanking me."

"Sasuke!"

"What?"

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up hours later to be greeted by the sun. She turned over to avoid the early morning rays and bumped into something warm. She opened one eye and looked at where the warmth was coming from. Sasuke was holding her in his arms loosely and looked at peace.<p>

She giggled and the memories of last night flooded into her mine. Coming to the party, running to the basement, bathing suit, the plan, Sakura, spin the bottle, Sasuke.

"Sasuke"

she said as she put the hair fallen on his face behind his ear. She was still in shock that he confessed to her he loved her. She didn't noticed like Naruto never noticed her. She felt horrible, Sasuke was feeling the same thing she was.

She would make it up to him, by being his. Showing him she could fall in love with him. Even though her plan didn't work as planned. She still ended up with the same results and then some. But right now there's one thing she has to do.

She slipped out of bed quietly, not disturbing Sasuke. She put on her underwear set and pjs as she made her way out of Ino's room. When she was downstairs she wanted to bust out laughing. Most of the people there last night were gone but just her friends.

'Of course they're all still here. They want to know why we didn't come back downstairs.'

She giggled and started walking towards the person she wanted to talk to.

Sakura and Lee were sleeping on the steps,

Naruto on the floor right under Sakura,

Tenten and Neji were laying next to each other right by

Shikamaru and Temari,

Kankuro and Gaara were on one couch,

while Ino was laying on Choji on the other.

Hanabi and Konohamaru were next to Gaara on the floor.

She made her way down the stairs and nudged Naruto to wake up. He growled and opened one eye to see Hinata laughing at him.

"Hinata! What happened last night?"

Naruto snapped up yelling. That's when Sakura kicked Naruto so hard he went flying into the opposite wall.

"Naruto you idiot! Shut up before you wake everyone else up!"

Hinata turned to Sakura and motioned her to come over. Sakura's expression was a mix anger and confusion. She nodded her head and proceeded to get up. Hinata sat up as well and moved quietly towards Ino's kitchen with Naruto and Sakura trailing behind.

She stopped and turned around to face the two. She took a deep breath and started to talk

"I just wanted to tell you both that I'm sorry. I was so consumed with jealousy and pain that I had to hurt the people that caused it. When I first got here, I saw you two making on the couch. I was hurt, that's why I decided to hurt you both with Sasuke. But my plan didn't work because Sasuke already knew what I was up to. But he's in love with me. I think I'm falling in love with him too. Naruto, I will always love you but I know you've always loved Sakura. Sakura, you've been chasing Sasuke for so long that you didn't realize you had a great guy chasing after you. We both went for the wrong guy. You can learn to love Naruto, just give him a chance. I wasn't in love with him because of nothing you know." she laughed and smiled.

Naruto looked as if he was going to cry, because of everything Hinata said. He never knew she liked, loved him. His best friend didn't say anything to him either. But he _did _love Sakura so maybe her words would encourage her to give him a chance. That's when Sakura turned over to Naruto and said the unbelievable,

"Naruto, uh, um I'm sorry."

"It's okay Sakura really."

"We could go on a date, or something.."

Hinata clapped her hands together in excitement, while Naruto gave Sakura his foxy grin

"Yes! Let's go on one tonight! Hinata, you think you and Sasuke can come?"

"Of course Naruto."

he walked up to Hinata and gave her the biggest hug he ever gave anyone.

"Thank you, Hime so much!" Naruto yelled a little too loudly.

He let go and gave Sakura a kiss on her cheek and walked out to wake everyone else up for the big news. She gave Hinata a "why not" shrug and walked out after Hinata. She smiled and was very please at the outcome.

'Now everyone is with who they're suppose to be with.' and with that she turned to walk up the stairs to greet Sasuke when he woke up. She got to Ino's room and saw Sasuke standing pulling up his boxers.

"Good morning, Hina."

"Good morning, Sasu." He walked towards her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She put her head on his chest and smiled. He then picked her up bridal style and dropped her on the bed and laid next to her.

"So what happened downstairs?" He asked pulling up the covers to his face. She laughed and told him what occurred.

"Oh by the way, we have a double date tonight. With Naruto and Sakura."

"What? Who said we were together?"

"I just assumed…"

Hinata on the brim of bawling. Sasuke sat up, grabbed her wrist and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I was only joking." he said smirking. He let her wrist go and she punched him in the shoulder.

"Sasuke!"

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope someone enjoyed this as much as I did! :) <strong>


End file.
